


WANT

by tjraml



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Tommy Joe Ratliff - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjraml/pseuds/tjraml





	WANT

I looked up and saw him coming this way. He looked me dead in the eye. His eyes never leaving mine. “You enjoy this, don't you?” Adam said. “What?” I said. 

 

Adam circled and stopped behind me, grabbing the back of my neck and whispering in my ear “I'm tired of the games Tommy Joe. It was fun, but it can't last forever. I don't believe you anymore when you say I have no effect on you. I believe you are straight. I also believe, you wouldn't mind my hands, all over you.” I swallowed so hard on that last part. There was no way I was letting him get to me. A shiver shot up my spine. Thank goodness we were at the end of the hallway and the lights were dim. Adam dropped his hand. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes, only to find Adam, in my face. I gasped. Adam took one look up and down a me, put his hands on my shoulders and whispered on last thing in my ear, before he walked away. “You slick up those lips all pretty and wet for me every night. Wait until I do the same for you”. I just looked at him, confused. “Only it won't be my lips that are slicked up and wet.” He looked me in the eyes and added “my dick aches to be in that tight little ass of yours. I've waited long enough.” He licked across my bottom lip and then licked his and walked away, proud of himself.

 

I somehow managed to wait until he was out of sight before I exhaled. I had to sit down on the steps. I felt my knees buckle. I was so dizzy.

Oh if he only knew how his words ripped through me. Every night on that stage. Night after night the kisses getting hotter with each show. I have to hold my self back. Tonight, his words, were to much. I'm scared. Not of Adam. Of everything that comes with being 'with' Adam. I don't have a clue what to do and he most certainly does. I don't want to make a mistake. I couldn't bear hurting him, not being good enough for him. So many things going through my head. It's not even a big deal us being together. I could give a fuck what anyone thinks, as long as we, were happy. It was the not being good enough for him.

 

I pulled myself up and went to the dressing room. Everyone else was already outside. I decided to take a shower and try to relax. The hot water did relax me. But the words he spoke came back and kept replaying over and over in my head. It's like I could feel his hand still, on the back of my neck. A slight moan escaped my lips. What am I thinking? This isn't even possible.

 

I thought I heard a noise, but, I figured it was just Isaac or Monte coming back for something. I was so relaxed I think I could have fallen asleep standing up. When suddenly, I had a hand over my mouth and another grabbing my crotch. Scared the shit out of me, until he spoke. A low, sexy voice, in my ear. “Looks like this kitty likes the shower.” Oh fuck I thought to myself as he pressed himself against me from behind. I could feel his dick at my ass, rubbing against me on purpose. I squeezed my eyes shut tight. I tried so hard to contain any sound, that so badly wanted to escape. My eyes rolled. I was having such a hard time controlling my breathing. Maybe could blame that on the fact that Adams hand was still covering my mouth. But, I was to preoccupied by what his other hand was wrapped around. Me.

He crushed me against the wall. I couldn't take it anymore. His body pressed up tight against mine. Not to mention the feeling of his hand sliding up and down my dick. I was hard. He knew he was getting to me. A very low moan escaped behind his hand, that quickly turned into a whimper. I thought I was going to cry.

 

Adam took his hand away from my mouth. Hell he was so much bigger than me, where the hell was I going to go? He knew I wouldn't scream. “Spread your legs TommyJoe” Adam said. I shook my head no. At that point all the blood had gone to my head. My face was so hot. He ran the palm of his hand up and down my ass. “Tommy......” Adam said in a very low, serious tone. I did what he asked.

 

He ran the palm of his hand up my ass, slowly. Only to drag his middle finger up the crack until he was where he wanted to be. He stopped. Just playing with my hole. I jumped. Adam snickered and gave an evil laugh and pushed just the tip inside me. Too much! The sound that came out of me was unexpected, even to Adam I think. He bit my neck and then kissed it. “Straight you may be, but not for me baby” Adam said. Just like that, he was gone.

 

I stood in the shower in a haze. What the hell just happened? I came to my senses, shut the water off, got out of the shower and just started, to cry.

 

**

After awhile, calmed down enough to get dressed and get my stuff together and head out to the bus. Thank goodness Adam had his own bus. On the walk out to the bus, I tried to figure out why, I had been crying. Was it because of what Adam did and the way he did it to me? Was I scared? Or was it, because I didn't want him to stop?

 

I knew the answer and it made me want to cry all over again. I got to the door and took a deep breath. I knew there would probably be fans on the other side of the door. Even if the show was over 2 hours ago. Sure enough, there wee a few fans. I stopped, smiled, talked and signed autographs. This right here, I owe all to Adam. I'm here, because of him. I have fans, because of him. I will be forever grateful, but do I have to give up myself as a thank you because he wants it? I'm so confused. It's very flattering for anyone, male or female, to try and hit on me. But I've never felt the same way back, about a guy anyway.

 

**

When I got on the bus, everyone was doing their own thing, watching TV, tweeting, whatever. I walked to my bunk and put my bag down. I told Monte, I wasn't feeling well and went to lie down. I just laid my phone next to me. I just couldn't think of anything but what just happened. I've known him for a year now and he has never hit on me before. I just wanted my brain to shut off for a few minutes. When my phone went off. It was a text from Adam asking if I'm OK. Was he kidding? I sent back 'NO'. Nice, no response, even after an hour. 'ASS' I texted back to him. 'Yours is very nice' he texted back. What the hell? 'FU' I sent back to him before thinking that was really stupid as I waited for the smart ass comment and here it was 'Don't tease me' he responded. 'Goodnite Adam' I sent as I pushed the phone away. I heard it go off again. I should have just ignored it. “Come over on my bus. Lonely. 12 hours to go on this thing.”

I'm not sure why, but I got my bag and headed over to his bus. Everyone just looked at me and asked where I was going. I told them Adam wanted to talk to me and I wasn't feeling good anyway, the quiet would be nice. Sasha just winked at me and said “I'm sure he'll make you feel ALL better”. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” I asked.

I got over to Adams bus, just in time. Everyone was ready to leave. His bus was much more like a home. No bunks. Oh shit, just one big bedroom in the back. Forget about that. I'll just sleep on the couch. The quiet will be a nice break from the band bus.

I was assuming Adam was in his room so I just laid down on the couch and turned the TV on. “Comfy?” Adam said a little while later. Well time to face him. It's not like he was going to jump me right here and now, right?

 

**

Adam sat down on the couch. I sat up. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, I looked up at him and quickly looked back down. He was staring at me. “I'm glad you came over. Are you staying here with me? I see you brought your bag” Adam said. “Not sure.” I responded. Adam sat back on the couch. “I'm not going to apologize for anything I did tonight.” Adam said. “Didn't think you would” I answered. “Then why are you here? Besides me asking you. It sure didn't take much thinking for you to say, yes.” Adam said.

Why was I here? What was I supposed to say to him? That secretly I wanted him to take me in his bedroom and have his way with me, however he wanted for the next couple hours? “Why now Adam? After all this time together?” I asked. “Because. Something changed in you. I have always been attracted to you, you know that. But, lately when we've been fooling around on stage, I feel something different coming from you, a different energy. Then, there are the kisses. Tommy, I feel you kissing me back. That is not something you can fake. If I'm wrong, you're a really good actor.” Adam said. So, I decided to tell Adam how I felt. How confused I was. Also, that I kinda wish I didn't tell him because I kinda liked the way he came after me tonight, both times. “Really?!” was all Adam could say.

He got up, walked over to the kitchen “hungry?” he asked. “No” I said. What the hell, he acted like I said nothing. He just decided to make himself a snack. “I'm going to take a shower, I'll talk to you more later. Why don't you relax a little. I think I gave your nerves a workout tonight.” Adam said with a little laugh I just shook my head and laid back down. I laughed to myself when I noticed he didn't close the bathroom door all the way. Subtle, I thought to myself.

 

**

I wasn't about to go after him. I wasn't the dominating type. But, I didn't mind being dominated. Especially when it came to Adam. On stage, when he grabs my hair or grabs me by the throat, oh what that does to me.

 

I must have fallen asleep I awoke to “Tommy, why don't you come in here with me?” Adam said. I rolled my eyes. He came out and asked again. “Really? I'm, um, not feeling well” I said. “Well can I get you something? Chicken soup, perhaps?” Adam asked. “Funny.” I replied. “I was being serious, you OK?” He asked me. “Huh, I don't get it? What's with the whole change? Earlier you scared the shit out of me. Not to mention, I thought you were going to rape me in the shower” I said. “ Mmmmmmm, can't rape the willing” was his smart reply. I looked down. I could feel the smirk on his face. I didn't even have to see it to know it was there.

 

“Alright, I'm sorry” Adam said. “For what exactly?” I asked. “The fuck if I know! I was trying to make you feel better.” Adam snapped. I just sat there. Beyond confused. I wanted him. Here we were, alone, for hours and I decide to become all shy and shit? This wasn't the stage though. This, was real. This, was all to very real.

 

“Get up” Adam told me. I did. From that moment on, everything in my world, changed.

 

The look in Adam's eyes changed. He walked towards me, grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against the wall. He stared at me. I gasped. He squeezed and kissed me. I was getting dizzy, I would swear his tongue was half way down my throat. I tried to pull away, I couldn't breathe. He finally let go. I coughed and tried to catch my breath. He walked away, back to his bedroom. He knew I'd follow.

 

I walked in after I got myself together. The bed was huge, it took up the whole room. Red and black bedding. I laughed to myself. “you like the colors?” Adam asked. “My favorite colors. But.... how'd you know I would even come over here?” I asked. “I didn't. But requested these colors anyway. “ Adam said

 

Adam stood up in front of me. He took off my jacket and threw it on the floor. He walked behind me, his hand never leaving my body. From my chest to my shoulder to my back. He pulled my shirt off, slowly over my head as his body pressed up to mine. He threw my shirt on top of my jacket. I couldn't move. He put his hands on my shoulders. Rubbed down my arms and wrapped his fingers in mine as he kissed my neck and back. He let go and I felt him undo my pants. He knelt down and pulled them off. I felt his hands on my back again as he ran them up and down from my shoulders, all over my back, down my ass, touching any skin that was exposed. I felt his hand come up between my legs as he gave me a not so gentle squeeze. “Oh fuck, Adam!” I let slip out. He pulled my boxers off. I could feel my face was red and hot.

 

He put his hands on my hips and started gently kissing my cheeks. This, was too much, too soon. But, I couldn't stop him, I didn't want to stop him. He turned me around, got up on his knees and started to kiss my stomach. I put my hand on his head and found myself gripping a little to tight. “Sorry” I said. Adam said nothing. He kissed down my hips and thighs. I couldn't help but grip at his hair. Then he stopped and looked at me with those gorgeous blue eyes and took me in his mouth. He had the whole thing in his mouth. His tongue. Oh God, his tongue! Adam was sucking and licking so hard. It was like he had a lollipop in his mouth that he couldn't get enough of. 

 

I shuddered. My knees were getting weak. I heard Adam moan. “Adam, stop. Oh....please....” I started to say. As he was sitting there and I couldn't help but thrust my hips. “Oh Adam please, stop. I'm going to cum. “ 

 

I pleaded. God it felt so good I thought I was going to cry. Adam stood up and pushed me back onto the bed. “Lay down” was all he said. Oh damn, it was a water bed.

 

^V^ ^V^ ^V^ ^V^ ^V^ ^V^ ^V^ ^V^ ^V^ ^V^ ^V^ ^V^ ^V^ ^V^ ^V^ ^V^ ^V^ ^V^

 

“Where are you going?” Adam asked. I had turned on the bed to crawl up to the head of the bed when I felt his hands on my hips. “Not that I don't enjoy the view.” He added. I straightened up and leaned back against Adam. I reached up w/ one arm to wrap it around his neck. He bent down and began kissing my neck. He had his arms around my waist. I started to move my ass back and forth just a bit, enough to brush up against him with the lightest touch. I smiled to myself when I felt him get hard. “Mmmm, on second thought, lay down.” Adam said.

 

Adam was on me in seconds. Hands everywhere. I didn't know what to do, I just laid there taking it all in. “It's ok to move Tommy, it's no different that sex with a girl. You have done that, right?” Adam said. “Very funny. Yes, I have. But no, it is NOT the same” I answered. He took a hold of my knees and spread my legs apart. Oh the feeling of his warm skin on my body made me tingle. He touched my ass and I jumped. “Relax.” He told me. Relax, easy for you to say when you've done this how many times, I thought to myself.

 

Adam could be very dominating, but he could also be very sweet. I think he understood how hard this was for me. “Well geez Tommy, I'm not a slut or anything.” Adam said. “And I'm not gay.” I said.

 

He looked up at me through his lashes with those pretty blue eyes. I couldn't even believe I was here. What I, we, were about to do. I swallowed hard. Adam could sense I was nervous. He bent down and gently kissed my inner thigh. Then again, but higher.

 

“Relax.” Adam said. When suddenly I felt him touch me, ever so lightly, teasing. “Breathe baby, I would never hurt you.” He added. He pressed just the fingertip against me. Playing, not entering me, yet. “Adam? I want this, really I do. I'm so.... I don't know, confused right now.” I said. Adam pushed a bit further. Just the tip inside me now. Pushing little by little he slowly entered me with his finger. “OH!” I said. He worked me a bit faster now. “You ok?” Adam asked. I just nodded.

 

He pulled back. “Ahhh! What, what are you....” I said in a voice much higher than normal. He added another finger. “Ungh. Fuck...oh, yes.” I said as I bit my bottom lip and tried to breath. I was sighing and moaning uncontrollably. Then came on the whole floating feeling. Had I known it would be like this I might have said something sooner myself, maybe.

 

I watch Adam roll the condom on. I didn't want to miss anything. He gets the tube of lube ad puts some on the condom and then on me. Everything is going through my head right now. I thought it would explode. “please Adam. Don't make me wait any longer. You are what I need. What I crave.” I said.

 

He lined us up and entered me slowly at first. “OH DAMN IT, THAT FUCKIN' HURTS!!” I clenched my teeth. A tear fell down my cheek. “Tommy! Did I hurt you?” Adam yelled. “Oh God YES! Fuck!” was all I could say.

 

Adam started to pull out, I told him no. I said it was fine but go slow. Adam was hesitant, but agreed. This was so odd. Adams size I'm sure didn't help either for a first time. I started to relax and the pain turned into a dull ache and then, he found the spot.

 

Everything changed after that. I didn't know what to expect. But, wow! Adam didn't miss a beat. From the first sign of pleasure from me, when he knew he was no longer hurting me, he kept hitting the same spot, over and over. This was a high n drug could possibly give me. I tried so hard not to move, keep my hips still. But I couldn't. I needed more. I needed everything from him. “Tommy, don't” Adam said. “I, I.....mmmmm Adam, it's not really something I can control. Feels so good. So right. Please, harder. I'm fine. I need you......” I said out of breath.

 

Adam didn't hesitate this time. Oh he was like a fucking animal on top of me. The noises coming from him, the moans. I was done for. I was no where near coherent anymore. “Ahh, Tommy, I....I can't wait much longer. Oh my, shit Tommy!” Adam cried. 

 

With each thrust of his hips, his hand on my cock, came an uncontrollable urge to thrust my hips. “Get. Me. Off. Jesus...” I said through my teeth.

 

As soon as I realized Adam was cumming, it pushed me so far over the edge. My eyes rolled back in my head. My body was shaking.

 

“Tommy?” Adam whispered in my ear. I just smiled. I didn't want to move. I didn't want to open my eyes and have all this be a dream. “Tommy. You ok? Open your eyes and look at me, please.” Adam said.

 

My eyelids were so heavy. I looked at Adam and he was smiling back at me. “Hey.” I said. Adam just sat there, staring at me. “I'm not moving. Please don't make me. I feel so good right now. Wow! Who thought anyone could, well, um, damn, that good! Makes me wish you would've came to me awhile ago. We could both be happy right now.” I said.

 

“I am happy. You're not?” Adam asked. “Happy? No.” I answered. Adam frowned. “Happy doesn't come close to what I am.” I said. 

 

Adam threw the covers up over us and wrapped me in his arms. “Goodnite baby boy.” Adam laughed. “Wow! Goodnite, my glitter baby.”

 

The End


End file.
